


薄幸

by ghostinrain



Category: all等
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostinrain/pseuds/ghostinrain





	薄幸

**-章七-**

 

_上·浮槎之暮_

 

启桓元年八月二十四日，残阳如血，大雨倾盆。帝都金陵二十里外，祁门竹林。

 

枯叶和乱石胡乱堆积的地面上积着很多小水洼，雨打在一层层密密相叠的竹叶上，又顺着枝叶不断滴落，一路撞出哒哒的响声，很像在官道上听见马蹄声，隔得还远，但知道终有人来。

 

在竹林中抬头很难看见夕阳的霞光，竹叶太密，几乎遮天蔽日，低头却能看见千万个小水洼倒映着紫红的晚霞和殷红的落日，就像千万个太阳在水中燃烧，又像无数丛艳烈的海棠花在水畔极力盛放，红得刺眼，却是近乎妖异的美。如果是在秦淮的画舫上乍见这样的景象，风雅的公子也许会推举为胜景，留下一些漂亮的诗章，让乐府的乐工制曲传唱——但这里是祁门，四面环山，是一处被围住的谷地，只有南北向有可行的山道。在兵书上祁门就是所谓的绝地，是绝生机之地，因为敌人只需要守住南北一端，祁门就成了釜底，任人烹熬。在这种绝地看见满地流红的水很难让人风雅起来，形状锋利的竹叶让人联想起刀锋，空中飘零的雨水也仿佛淡淡散发着血的气味。

 

这么一个不起眼的小竹林，却是守卫王畿的最后一道关卡，看起来寒酸，和边境离水之上的雄关离水关比不得气魄，但历任镇守金陵王畿的羽林郎将都把祁门看作“背水”，意思是不可退之地。每一位羽林郎将都对继任者说，当年汉高祖最钟爱的名将韩信在和赵王对峙的时候命令军队背水摆阵，赵王耻笑韩信不懂兵法，因为背水是兵家绝地，韩信这是自绝退路——“可是韩信根本没有考虑过退路这种事吧？他是天下第一的名将啊，没有人可以和他绝世的兵法和武威比肩，他要取得天下的首功，要从分裂的天下里抹去‘赵’，这种人不会容忍后退，所以他把手下的兵赶到绝境里去——当身后已经无路可退，除了向前砍杀，砍杀，再砍杀！再无其他了吧？”郎将们都说，“韩信如果退了，他就不是绝世的名将，而是汉王帐下众多打仗的莽夫中的一个，这对于他来说比死还要难受，一个忍受了胯下之辱的男人，怀着绝世的才华和抱负，难道他的命运只是成为众武夫中的一个么？与其说那条河岸是汉中之国的背水，不如说是韩信本人的背水。汉王总会找到肯为他效死的大将，韩信却只有守住这条河岸，才能成为大丈夫，成为万将之将！”他们纷纷笑起来，露出不好意思的笑容，“不过韩信是英雄吧？在史书和兵书上都名流千古的人物。我们就不这样指望啦，我们虽然也说祁门就是我们的背水，却和韩将军的大志无法相提并论——只是祁门一旦被冲破，王畿就剩二十里坦途，王都成为俎上之鱼，那时候我们出仕效忠的皇帝就得让位，而我们这些人要么菜市口被斩头要么被贬为庶民卖草鞋为生——虽然没有韩将军那样的大志，但我们也没有退路，祁门就是我们的背水！”

 

在大魏曾经临御九州的四百多年里，不乏昏庸的君主和弄权的野心家，当皇帝足够昏庸而野心家的野心足够大时，就有义旗举起，以各种名义集结军队，招募幕府，剑指金陵。但从没有哪一支军队能攻破祁门，无论皇帝的军队在州郡如何溃败，皇帝的使臣如何向叛臣妥协或者谄媚，许以封地，金陵王畿始终是护卫皇室的铁墙，而祁门是铁墙前一道寒酸的小沟……那么寒酸，却不可跨越！

 

传说祁门是魏烈祖征十万民夫在金陵王畿的环山之处生生挖出来的绝地，因为徭役太过伤害了皇帝的贤德而被后代从史书中删去了。很难想象这个沉默孤独的男人对后代子孙怀有这样的柔情，这份柔情让大魏皇室在风雨飘零中多苟延残喘了数代，无数铁骑折戟在这寒酸的谷底之中。直到四年前末代君主元安下令羽林军撤守祁门，绝地成为坦途，王畿立刻大敞，四百年来第一次有不姓元的军队站在了金陵城下——大梁的怀化将军萧平旌带着长林军在山道上俯瞰祁门，对他的副将晏如玉说，“这就是祁门么？这里流的血不比离水关下少吧？”然后他一马当先冲下祁门，长林军连忙追赶，雄壮的马蹄声好像让山都摇晃起来。一路上他们没有遇到任何抵抗，像是春日外出游玩一样，就这样踏过了大魏王畿的“背水”。蹄尘之后，魏的最后一代羽林郎将默默走进竹林深处，自刎身亡。

 

四百年来这里死了太多的人，有人说如果你和一个人有仇就把他引到祁门来决斗，尸体随意用枯叶遮一遮就好，不必担心官府找上门，因为这里的枯叶之下是由白骨垒成的。

 

也许真是怨鬼凶魂太多，此刻祁门连雨声都隐隐带着金戈之势，杀气像刀剑一般四处狂流。

 

“君不见外州客，长安道，一回来，一回老。”

 

雨声中忽然响起低吟。很平静的声音，却蕴含着君王的威仪。从四面八方逼来的杀气忽然被抵御住了，像空中竖起了一幕看不见的墙，一寸寸将杀伐之气推了回去。

 

年轻的黑衣男人静静站在竹林辟开的官道上，他身上的黑色武衣已经被大雨淋得湿透，头上戴着斗笠，斗笠边缘垂下青黑色的面纱，只露出苍白如玉的下巴。

 

他的声音很轻，只听声音会觉得是一位温和的世家公子，在秦淮画舫上依栏望月，寂寂地吟诗，相好的乐伎舞姬会痴望着公子忧郁的侧脸，又怜爱又崇敬，心动不已地把莹白丰满的胸脯蹭上去安抚公子那高贵又脆弱的心。但真正看见男人她们大概会大失所望，男人穿着半旧的布衣，手上拿剑，不是什么赞缨着锦的世家公子，像个游侠。金陵多的是这种在夜色里浪荡不见光的游侠，喊着大义的话却又不务正业，也没有什么钱，不值得画舫上金贵的女儿们献上一个笑脸。不过男人露出的下巴线条优美，让人猜测他有一张清秀好看的脸，女儿们也许会屈尊让侍女给这个脸色苍白的游侠送上一碗热汤。

 

祁门官道，日落如血，雨落如崩，执剑的黑衣客孤立如竹，脚下是千万朵燃烧的太阳，他的下颌苍白如玉，他的对面站着手拿刀剑的武士们。这一幕杀气紧绷如将断之弦，又有一股孤绝凄艳的美。

 

黑衣客的眼睛藏在面纱之后，对面的武士却都觉得自己正在被一位皇帝凝视，几乎想要下跪。

 

陈敬望着黑衣客，不由自主握紧了手中的刀，微微躬起脊背，像是一头暗自蓄力的猛兽——他眼中冷光和凶光大炽，开口时的语气却恭敬又温和，“临淄蒙氏门人陈敬，请教阁下尊讳！”

 

陈敬身后的手下都惶恐地看着主事的背影。祁门是王畿门户，端口有重兵镇守，无论是诸国藩王还是贩夫走卒，要进帝都金陵都必得过这条谷底竹林之中的官道。平日里这条官道也十分繁忙拥挤，附近几家驿馆也人满为患。但今天陈主事带着他们来祁门，说是奉了家主的命令来接人，他们在这里等了超过六个时辰，这六个时辰里祁门官道上除了飞鸟，再无人的身影，所有人都不由得惴惴不安——进出帝都必经的官道是何等机要之地？今日竟然关闭了！史上只有叛军逼临王畿时才会禁止通行的祁门官道！就算是他们的家主，镇守宫城的御殿大统领蒙挚大人也没有这样的权力吧？每个人心中都打了个激灵，那只背后的手，握着何等的权势和伟力！

 

和这样的人物对上，与直面恶鬼也没有什么区别。他们只希望自己和恶鬼站在同一边。

 

可是陈敬的紧张让他们感到一阵恐惧。

 

陈敬知道手下的恐惧，但手下不会知道他的恐惧比他们更甚。在蒙氏陈敬也算是被家主看重的幕臣，他是个刺客，会为家主处理一些见不得光的事，他从来不怜惜孤儿寡妇的眼泪，也从来不多嘴问任何事。家主因此倚重他，偶尔也会在简单的命令之外说一些因果世故。因此不同于手下人，他知道今天要接的是蒙大小姐，这也许是如今天下最贵重的女人，在帝都金陵她被尊称为王妃殿下——临淄蒙氏不算什么顶级的门阀士族，家主御殿大统领说白了也不过是个给皇帝看家的武将，而皇帝有四个御殿大统领，和那些真正掌握国柄的公卿没有办法比。金陵城中人人都尊敬这个新兴的家族，其实是姻亲的缘故。蒙氏的女儿嫁给了长林先世子平章，平章战死，按理说蒙大小姐只是一个寡妇，就算生下了萧平章的遗腹子萧策，长林府的嗣位已经在平旌一脉，萧策不算珍贵的孩子了。但据说由于世子不算爵位，为了照顾寡嫂遗孤，摄政王在当年大破魏四皇子立下不世之功后拒绝了先皇的所有赏赐，仅仅上书为亡兄讨要了一个清河郡王的爵位。蒙大小姐于是成为郡王妃殿下，而比这个封号更贵重的是摄政王对长嫂的看重。这份看重的价值在今日的金陵日益显要。

 

王妃要回金陵，而且带着清河郡王世子——这样的消息放在平日里只有金陵城的贵族夫人们会为之激动，这是女人们的战场。但这次比夫人们更坐不住的是她们的丈夫。少帝和太后不断亲近旧魏士族，太后以“先帝喜欢年轻女孩陪伴”的神奇理由从长熙宫的宫娥中精确地挑走了大梁士族的女儿们，让这些美貌的女孩在佛堂给先帝诵经。世家们对此不满，但这是对先帝尽心意，连少帝也没有阻拦的理由。而少帝的后宫在郑夫人之后，又添了一位赵婕妤一位苏婕妤，无不是旧魏出身，她们的父兄无不获得封赏。大梁士族已经无法保持冷静，少帝和太后的联盟看上去也已经坚不可摧。他们必须获得摄政王的支持，为此要抓住摄政王看重的长嫂——虽然看上去有挟持为人质的嫌疑，但是公卿们无可奈何，他们必须保证手上有足够分量的棋子。

 

陈敬得到的命令是在祁门迎接王妃玉驾。一开始他也不解，但很快明白过来。王妃是出嫁之女，长林府一定派人在金陵城门恭候了，蒙氏要“截走”女儿只能提前在祁门等候。而王妃忽然回京本就是设计的结果——蒙夫人不得不病笃，传书说很想见在琅琊阁避世的王妃女儿，见一见就可以往生去了。这样陈敬带着人到祁门来接家里的大小姐，一路飞驰回府，都不过是为了母女早日相见罢了，很说得过去。祁门官道清场，固然不是蒙挚大人能办到的，却有同样希望王妃就此住在蒙府的大人物，陈敬没有多想。

 

他们自天未破晓就守在这里，等着那个尊贵的女人和孩子……六个时辰过去了，雨下得这样大，静待久了就觉得很冷，手下都很困倦了，开始说笑说女人，只有陈敬始终保持着蛇一样的冷静警惕。刺客其实也是生意人，是人命买卖，越贵重的人越值钱。清河王妃是全天下最值钱的女人，陈敬不得不提起十二万分小心。其实他也很累了，很不耐烦，想着这个女人怎么还不来，她来了一切事都了了，他护送她回府，拿到大笔的赏金，可以和手下去楼月居听曲找女人。他等得眼睛都有些刺痛，这是一直小心观察四周的缘故，也等得心头冒火……终于，他看见官道上慢慢出现了一道人影，自远处走来，走路的姿势很是端雅闲散，甚至漫不经心，但人影愈是清晰，陈敬愈是不安，直到人影停下来，陈敬看清对方身上穿的衣服和手上握的剑，一瞬间他的头皮几乎都炸开了，绝大的恐惧紧紧攥住了他的心脏——如果是那些大人物为了截走王妃而关闭了祁门官道，这条路上就不该有蒙氏部曲之外的人出现，这个衣服上没有家徽的男人根本是一只不该出现的鬼；但如果他想错了呢？家主没有提过会关闭官道，他也一贯以他的聪明从不多问，只是到了这里看见没有人便自以为是大人物的大手笔——但如果蒙氏这边根本没有这样的安排呢？

 

有一只手，一只无声息的手越过蒙氏，越过大梁士族的公卿们，洞悉了狐狼们的野心，轻轻驱逐开无关的外州客，然后默不作声地放任蒙氏豢养的武士长驱直入……陈敬曾听说则天女皇有一位倚重的酷吏名叫来俊臣，当时有人状告周兴谋逆，周兴奸猾，来俊臣受命来审问他却担心问不出什么，于是用好酒招待周兴，酒酣耳热之际问周兴说这里有一个犯人很难办，不知如何问的出真话来，周兴说这有何难呢？你取一只大瓮来，装满水，下面烧火，把犯人投进去，让他看着自己慢慢被煮熟，天下间还有什么人敢不说真话的吗？来俊臣大笑说很有道理啊，就派人这样安排，然后对周兴说，请兄入此瓮吧！周兴面如菜色跪在地上立刻交待了所有的谋逆之事。陈敬忽然心里闪过一阵恶寒……祁门就是那只大瓮，加满了水，架好了柴，只静待他们自己钻进来！

 

所以这里清了场，没有别的人，不是因为他们要接的人身份贵重……而是有人为了肆无忌惮地屠杀他们！

 

来往的客商游子一遍遍踩过枯叶铺成的官道，热闹的人声渐渐洗去了血的味道，人们忘记了这里的枯叶之下堆垒着白骨，每一寸土地都曾浸染鲜血……这里是祁门，是王畿的最后一道门御，是帝都的背水，是兵家十死无生的绝地！他们被赶到了绝地！

 

陈敬不得不恐惧。那是何等的一只手？虽然只是杀死他们这些卑贱的武士，却必须事先洞察大梁士族的意图，要拥有足以关闭祁门官道的权力，要手握刀剑！世间其实没有什么洞察先机之事，只有足够多的耳目，足够神通广大的斥候，譬如那位将蛛网布进每一位公卿之家的御殿锦衣使。是连沈炼大人这样的人都暗中臣服的人吧？何等霸道冷酷的君王之手！

 

临淄蒙氏门人陈敬，请教阁下尊讳——陈敬其实是在举起蒙氏的大旗。想来那位藏在暗影中的君王不至于亲临，也许这个穿着布衣的剑客会对蒙氏保持一点敬意。生机何其渺茫，陈敬唯有像溺水之徒抓住浮木奋力一搏。

 

“我的名字？”

 

黑衣客淡淡反问。他的语气很淡漠，却让陈敬和手下都感到一丝羞惭——这是僭越，像陈敬这样卑微的人怎配询问他的名讳？也许黑衣客本人没有这样的意思，可蒙氏众人眼中这孤立如竹的男人有着皇帝般的高贵。

 

“死人不需要知道太多。”

 

他又说。

 

一片死寂，众人无不悚然。陈敬目眦欲裂，瞳孔因为极大的恐惧、兴奋和紧张而近乎蛇一样竖起。在黑衣客话音刚落的一瞬间他暴起了，狂风一样冲向对方，双手高举着一柄唐刀，刀在极速中破开风，发出鬼泣一般的声音。他和别的武士都不一样，手下的人只能算舞刀弄枪的蛮夫，唯独他是修习过内功的刀客，他能听见暗处悄然靠近的脚步声……那脚步声藏在雨声之下，也藏在黑衣客似乎漫不经心的狂言之下。陈敬知道这是对方的诡计，要趁众人都被那句话吸引注意力时猝然发难。可是拥有足够强横的暴力是不必使用这样的诡计的，唯一的解释是黑衣客手中的暴力还不够强横，还不足以那么轻飘飘地抹杀他们……至少不足以抹杀他！

 

陈敬听见身后传来哀嚎，蒙氏的武士正在接连死去，他眼角的筋凶狠地跳动了两下。陈敬没有提醒手下人有个高绝的武士逼近了，他不敢打草惊蛇，也没有时间，要趁着黑衣客意想不到的时候冲上去致命一击。在他暴起的一瞬间他也抛弃了手下人的命，将他们丢给恶鬼……可陈敬不后悔，也不愧疚。他是个卑贱的刺客，阴险的豺狗，他从一个乡下孤儿走到今日蒙氏重要的幕臣之位，靠的正是他的阴险和卑贱。他的命太贱了，所以不能怜惜任何人的命！

 

陈敬发出咆哮声，介乎发狂的狗和恶鬼之间。他极速地逼近了黑衣客，杀气近乎阴毒，唐刀带起的风微微拂动黑衣客的面纱，露出清秀的下颌和淡红的薄唇，阴柔得好像一个女孩。陈敬心里有些得意，一切如他所料，黑衣客虽然拿着剑却只是吸引注意力，并没有什么武力，真正的杀人者是那个藏在雨中的武士。但黑衣客身上的威仪也是不可轻视的，也许是那位阴影中的君王看重的大人吧？陈敬已经迅速规划好了，他决定劫持黑衣客迫退那个武士，只要逃出祁门，四面都是山，这些人很难找到他了。何况他不算什么人物，对方的目的应该也是清河王妃，走丢一个蒙氏豢养的武士不算什么。

 

唐刀·虎跃式！

 

唐刀·忿怒明王！

 

长刀在空中划过凄厉的清光，雨敲打在刀刃上，响声叮咚。陈敬看见自己的右手带着唐刀飞坠，凄迷的刀光，燃烧的夕阳，人的肢体四散零落，空中一阵血雨，血迅速铺满了水洼，像是艳烈怒放的海棠。他睁大眼睛，从来不知道死亡也能那么美。

 

黑衣客静静站着，一动不动。凌厉的刀风在他咫尺处戛然消散——他的面前是密集的蛛网，每一根蛛丝都是秘银制成，是锋利至极的凶器。血顺着蛛丝流淌，像是一个裸女素白的玉背上缓缓裂开无数的伤口。很快雨水洗走了血迹，蛛网折射着冰冷的银光，一闪即逝。

 

陈敬没有猜错，黑衣客确实没有什么武功，他也不必有武功，倾世的武士和倾世的刺客都为他效力，他静静站着，看着蒙氏的鬣狗咆哮着扑上来，然后被切割成肉块，血洒在地上，甚至没有沾染他的衣袍。

 

陈敬的头颅滚到黑衣客脚边，那一瞬间他还没有死，看见了青黑面纱之下的脸……何等倾世的一张脸啊……下一瞬他死了，眼睛睁得很大。

 

“死不瞑目么？可是杀人者总是会被别人杀死的啊，这是宿命。”

 

黑衣客低头看了一眼。雨水混着血水向四面八方狂流，触目皆是惊心的红，枯叶浸入水中，染上血色，巨大的落日悬在山顶，天空被殷红和紫红的晚霞涂染成大片的刺目的红。片刻之间祁门简直成了血海，仿佛有巨龙被斩杀了，巨龙之海泛起血涛，为君主哀鸣。

 

这样悲世的景象，死的其实只是一些微不足道的下层武士而已。

 

空中传来裂风之声，穿着朱衣的少年郎跃近，飞快地收起蛛网，低垂着头乖顺地凑近黑衣客，眼睛亮亮地说，“那些人我都杀掉啦！”

 

黑衣客无声地笑了，抬起手摸摸少年的头发，轻声说，“阿离好厉害。”

 

朱离小脸有些红，又很得意。黑衣客收回手，忽然咳嗽了几声，手指掩着嘴唇，每根手指都像玉削成。朱离敏感地闻到血腥气，看见黑衣客手指遮掩之下红得不正常的嘴唇。

 

“哥哥不开心么？”他问。

 

“嗯。”

 

“因为死了很多人么？”

 

“不。是因为不开心才杀了这么多人的。”

 

朱离微微蹙眉。

 

男人的声音还是那么淡漠平静，好像这世上永没有什么能让他稍稍变色的事情。朱离听男人讲过东晋名臣谢安，说淝水之战决战的时候谢安和友人下棋，这场仗是事关国祚的生死之战，谢安最看重的侄子谢玄也在战场上，但谢安却能镇静自若，有人来送信，阅后也神情淡然继续下棋，友人问信里说了什么，谢安淡淡说家里的孩子打赢了仗罢了。朱离听后觉得谢安真是神人，问这就是泰山崩而色不改么。男人却说谢安并不是真的那么平静，只是人站得位置太高，就不能那么轻易地表现出喜怒，别人看不透你才会敬畏你。站的最高的那些人都是绝世的戏子。

 

朱离眼里男人也是这样的人，很难看出他在想什么，也很难知道他是高兴还是难过。但这一刻朱离能感觉到男人身上的悲伤，让他几乎不知所措。那该是何等浩瀚，霸道，凶狠的悲伤，即便是绝世的戏子也无法压制它，让它千方百计找到漏洞泄漏出来。那么浅浅的一脉，犹如细流，闸后却该是何等磅礴的悲海啊！

 

“哥哥很难过。”朱离轻轻握住黑衣客的手，颤了一下，像是握住一块冰。

 

黑衣客沉默不语。

 

“四皇子殿下不该是说出这种暴君之言的人啊。”忽然一个人高声说。

 

朱离猛地抬起头，凶狠地朝说话的人瞪去，不自觉去抓腰畔的刀。

 

一个宫装女人缓缓自官道远处走来，没有打伞，齐胸襦裙艳若紫棠，露出锁骨处大片莹白的肌肤。长裙四角缀十二铃，正是金陵城中贵族女子们正追捧的响铃裙，她一路走来婷婷如莲，铃声清越，穿过那些横倒的尸体时铃声也没有丝毫紊乱。血水横流，女人仿佛踩着尸骨和烈火而来，华丽的裙裾被血水沾污，高耸的云髻被雨水打湿，看上去是金陵城中娇美的贵族夫人，却冷硬镇定得犹如母狼。

 

元凌按下朱离握刀的手，取下斗笠，露出一张苍白绝艳的脸。

 

“王妃殿下。”

 

女人宫装云髻，面色漠然，眼角抹着长长的绯色，看上去森然古艳，威仪具足。她没有向元凌行礼，只是轻轻点头，“我的人不足以抵抗蒙氏部曲，作为蒙氏的女儿公然反抗家族于我也是为难的事。殿下为我解决了这个麻烦，虽然并不是为了我，但也很好，我欠了殿下一个人情，以后会还。”

 

“好。”元凌淡淡一笑。

 

“今日是八月二十四。天下都知道平旌在淮水之侧许下一月之战期，平旌不是会随口立约的人，他说是一个月就一定是备战需要一个月，今日必有决战。殿下的老师齐子奚虽是天下名将，却无端端在战前残杀平民，留下了残暴的恶名，天道也会放弃这样的人吧？”女人轻轻巧巧地提起裙裾，越过一个小水坑，裙角的铃铛发出流水一样清脆的响声，“殿下也不用自裁谢罪啦，这种残暴之徒针对的人当然是无辜人；平旌的战功也会更加显赫，平叛有什么稀奇呢？如今天下人把齐子奚看作生啖小儿的恶徒，杀了这样的恶徒，才是绝世的英雄吧？”

 

暮色中她一路蹦蹦跳跳，像一个小女孩，轻巧地跃到了元凌面前。残阳在她的瞳孔中燃烧，她极近地凝视元凌的眼睛，元凌回以冰雪和刀剑。她轻轻地笑起来，“殿下很悲伤很痛苦啊，虽然拼命地掩饰了，虽然杀了这么多人倾泻怒火，但还是会有一些小鱼从漏掉的网里游出来哦……是很小很小的鱼，但就是，会游出来。”

 

“自己建立的军队，自己的老师，就要这么死了，怎么会不痛苦呢？书上说天子一怒伏尸百万，殿下怀着君王之心，死这么一点人就够平息殿下的怒火么？”

 

朱离惊讶地看着女人。连他都能感觉到元凌身上那瞬间暴涨以至于暴烈的杀心，简直是尸骨王座之上咆哮的暴君，为了平息他的愤怒，要以百万人为生祭！而女人居然还能若无其事地和元凌对视，并且不断地说着刻薄的话激怒元凌。

 

真是疯子一样的女人。

 

“殿下心里的火，迟早会烧死自己的。”她轻轻伸手，拂去元凌脸上贴着的一缕湿发，温柔得仿佛姐姐，说出的话却恶毒得仿佛诅咒，“要活得长久一点啊，皇子殿下，要活着……等我来报仇！”

 

那一刻女人杀机毕现，眼神凶恶如母狼。

 

“不是说欠了我人情么？”

 

元凌身上的杀心反而悄然消失了，他看着女人，神情很平静。

 

“是，不过人情和报仇并不冲突。我会先还殿下的人情，再来找殿下报仇。”女人咯咯地笑起来，容光逼人，眼风妩媚，眼尾长长的绯色犹如两柄嗜血的小剑，“皇子殿下要小心女人的仇恨哦，不会讲究什么大义的，会是很阴毒的手段，但同样会杀死人的哦！”

 

“你一直喊我皇子殿下，也没有行礼，原来如此——因为萧平章么？”元凌淡淡地说，听见这个名字女人神色蓦地变了，从一个古怪妖艳的女人变得冷漠疲倦。

 

“我见过皇子殿下。”

 

“战场上么？我听说临淄蒙氏的女儿曾是一位女将。”

 

“不，是在我丈夫的书房里。我丈夫为殿下画了上百幅画像，每一幅都犹如真人，都是我丈夫的情深似海。”

 

元凌沉默了一会儿，轻声说，“抱歉。”

 

女人冷笑了一声，“不，其实不关殿下的事。我丈夫至死都对当初不能履八山之约而愧疚，觉得负了殿下——虽然我很难看出殿下对我丈夫有什么感情——可我还是要恨殿下，对不对？男人总是找一个出身尊贵的女人做妻子，和她生下孩子，让她住在后院最大的屋子里，认为这就是所谓给‘正妻’的尊崇了。他还会找无数的女人，侧室，侍婢，外室甚至妓女，给她们宠爱。正妻被身边的嬷嬷教导如何挽留自己的丈夫，说都是那些骚蹄子的错啊，引诱了夫主，正妻要如何如何地同她们争斗，争夺男人的宠爱。”

 

“其实不是这样的吧？正妻也许还有家族支持，那些女人们唯一能依靠的就是男人的宠爱了。虽然在你们男人眼里不过是后院妇人的争风吃醋，不登大雅之堂，其实这也是战争啊，皇子殿下，是女人们的生死之战。虽然明知道是男人好色，贪婪，无法守在一个女人身边而想要拥有那么多的女人，可是女人有什么办法呢？这是你们男人的天下，女人能做的只是装傻，好像真的甘心做一个男人后院的众多女人中的一个，好像真的觉得是别的女人太坏了，引诱了自己的男人，而男人原本很看重自己的，很忠贞不二的。”她轻轻一笑，那一笑艳光烈烈，“愚蠢的幻梦，可也是女人必须做的梦。”

 

“你不能恨你的男人，所以只能恨我。是这样的意思么？”

 

女人微微一怔。元凌出乎她意料的有一双清澈的眼睛，此刻那清澈的眼中闪过一丝哀意。

 

“殿下可怜我么？”女人咯咯一笑，“这就是因果吧？男人想要享受众多女人而不想承担她们的仇恨，于是把她们锁在后院里让她们争斗，免得来耽误男人的大事——其实很丑陋吧？我也觉得殿下很无辜，可是没有办法，这就是你们男人主宰下的铁则。我丈夫的心上人是殿下，我因而在他的后院里受到冷遇，我只能向殿下报仇——是后院妇人的报仇，很不入流的，但也存了死志。”

 

“是这样的么？那么我明白了。”元凌轻轻地点头，“这样也很好啊。”

 

“是嘲笑么？”

 

“不，真的觉得很好。王妃殿下只需要恨我一个人，其实是很幸福的。”元凌微微一笑，“而我仇恨了太多的人，要向太多的人报仇，有时候也会觉得很累。”

 

女人盯着他，沉默了许久，忽然说，“我叫蒙浅雪。殿下今日相助，我会记得，不必先悬心我的报复，我说过要先报恩的，蒙氏的女儿说话算话。”

 

“其实不算什么相助，对我来说王妃殿下被谁接走影响不大，但是不太想平旌担心。”

 

“是这样么？天色将暗，也许淮水之畔战斗已经结束了。平旌是注定要杀死你老师的人啊，本该是一生之敌，这样也还是会保护他吗？”

 

“嗯。我不太知道王妃殿下眼里元凌是个什么样的人，其实我性格很弱的，宫里长大的孩子总难免遇到一些明枪暗箭，我从小就想有一个人会保护我，不管是发生了什么都会信任我，因为宫里很多事是说不清楚的……从小就想有这样一个人。”元凌忽然问，“王妃殿下读过柳毅传么？”

 

“那篇唐传奇么？”

 

“嗯。记得里面的钱塘龙君么？他听柳毅说侄女在婆家受了欺负，立刻奔赴千里之外，不顾什么天条禁令之类的，一口就吞掉了侄女的丈夫。魏国推崇温雅之风，大都觉得钱塘龙君残暴狠戾，总归是评价不高。”他轻声说，“但我觉得很好啊，那时候我看到钱塘龙君回到洞庭龙宫，洞庭君询问他此行的一节，看了一遍就背了下来，怎么也忘不了——君曰，‘所杀几何？’曰，‘六十万。’‘伤稼乎？’曰，‘八百里。’‘无情郎安在？’曰，‘食之矣。’——有人愿意不惜代价地保护我，我也会不惜代价地保护他。”

 

“平旌是你的钱塘君么？”

 

“是个很怕我会死的孩子啊。”元凌轻声说，“明明是手握天下的人，却好像我死了他就什么都没有了，平时也不会跟我说什么好听的话，但是如果有人要来杀我，他会跟这个人拼命的吧？我们坐在一起的时候他会突然拉住我的手，不是缠绵什么的，就是很害怕。”

 

“害怕？”女人一怔。

 

“害怕我突然走了，突然死掉了——这种害怕。”元凌笑了一下，抬头看着雨水尽头燃烧的落日，妖异的紫红在他眼中怒放，“他不能算那种无论如何都会相信我的人，但却是就算不相信也还是会保护我的人，因为太害怕我会消失了，别的都可以靠后……在他那里，好像我很珍贵……很珍贵。”

 

“这世上有很多人看重我，有很多人愿意为我而死，如果有一天我死了，他们都会难过，会在之后每一年我的忌辰那一天佩戴白缨，在落日晚霞中静静回忆我。如果我有遗愿，他们都会去做，我有仇人，他们都会想尽办法杀死我的仇敌。但他们也有自己的人生，有别的牵挂的人和事情——可平旌是不一样的。他是个很害怕的孩子，要抱着自己的小猫才敢睡觉，别人都对孩子说那只猫很丑啊，它的腿断了啊，我们还有很多别的小猫可以陪你。可是孩子觉得那些小猫不管多漂亮，都不是自己的小猫啊，他是那种很倔的孩子，他一眼看中了那只小猫，就只要那一只。其实他也觉得小猫很丑，还瘸腿，可是当初相遇的时候是一只很好的小猫啊，给过他一点温暖，他就死抓着那一点暖意，不敢放手，怕放手之后世界就变得太陌生了，太大太冷了……因为让他温暖的人都死了，只剩那只记忆里的猫，不要说是猫，就算是毒蛇他也会抱在怀里——我必须做得很好很好，才有别人的看重和忠诚。可是在平旌这里没有关系，我就算是毒蛇也没有关系。”

 

女人沉默了许久，点点头，声音嘶哑，“我明白了。”

 

元凌瞟了一眼她的长袖，精美的织物里其实藏着一柄轻薄的袖剑。蒙浅雪是琅琊榜上有名的武士，她的袖剑薄如脆纸，名唤斩雪，意思是剑气凌厉，连飞雪都能斩断。

 

“那么静候斩雪之怒。”元凌向她点点头，重新戴上斗笠，转身离开。

 

巨大的落日从山巅坠落，万顷竹林染上深郁的苍红色，在风中摇摆，犹如起伏的赤色大海。蒙浅雪抬头看落雨，晚霞紫红，雨水就像一朵朵飞坠的火焰。远处的山道上一骑黑衣绝尘而去，竹枝之间跃动着朱衣少年，紧紧跟随。

 

“其实是两个孩子啊，天下那么大，敌人那么多，都很害怕，所以紧紧抱在一起，就算对方是毒蛇也不会放手。你当然不会把平旌当作一生之敌，因为你觉得齐子奚是为你而死……这是王族的宿命么？你心里的火，迟早会把自己烧死。”蒙浅雪轻轻地说，“短命的人不该这么温柔的，被留下的人会很难过啊……皇子殿下。”

 

 

 


End file.
